Multiverses Wiki:Get Started
Welcome to the Multiverses Wiki! We hope you enjoy your stay! Please feel free to look through our collection of articles, but if you wish to contribute, we ask that you read this page first. How you can participate If you want to help yourself, you may! You'll be given more and more privilege/power to create things while you are being observed and creating stuff. But first you'll be needing to contact Styracosaurus Rider or Holbenilord (more active) or InfiniteCreator or Pinguinus (less active) and explain what exactly you want to create. You'll be given an introductory-task to create something tiny, to see if you have got what it takes. Main guidelines (Keep in mind that you aren't given TOTAL freedom of creation, there are some guidelines to be followed in terms of the story below, and in terms of keeping your creations COP) The contents of this wiki are set in the Obeidon multiverse. A multiverse is a collection of universes and continuums, each seperate from the others of its kind. These are 'set in' the multiversal fabric (also known as The Between), 'in' which Boltzmann entities are born. This fabric is not space per se, but altogether more fundamental. Universes contain recognisable space, matter, and energy. The universe which contains the majority of our works did not form as it currently exists, instead being produced by the merger of two older universes. Arelus was the name of the first universe of these two to form in the Obeidon multiverse cluster. Around a trillion years later, the Wamana universe was appropriated by the same supreme creator (a hypothetical being capable of causing this otherwise inexplicable merge) and the two universes seemed to complement each other well. The two universes varied, however, and the merge would bring drastic changes for the living beings and celestial bodies in both of the universes. But the event occurred, and so they merged, becoming the new and diverse Emenata universe. Soon after the Merge, the Julth War occurred between the very advanced Veiled Ones and the gaseous Julth, which created the Daemons. At the current time, a wide variety of sapient beings are exploring the Viperius Galaxy System, discovering new forms of life along the way. These races include the Salsenes, the Atrenids, and the Zyrothans. Please note that neither humans or Earth are present in Obeidon. (The Multiverses Timeline is a helpful resource in figuring out what was when, and we encourage you to give it a lookover.) Help OK, you've been given the go ahead to make your own planet. But what now? Read the material below for hints towards creating an alien world. Also, take a look at the Cliché List- you may find that your idea has been done before. Please make sure to look through the Manual of Style. The best way to prepare for making an article is probably by exploring the articles we already have, particularly those with the Featured Articles tag. In addition, we have a Resources page for your benefit, and the various Science articles, which we highly recommend you have a look at. Creating your planet First off, define the basic characteristics of your planet. Define its size, distance from the star, and other such details. Bear in mind that these details will dictate everything about this planet. For example, a very large planet will have extreme gravity, which means the native animals will have to adapt by becoming stouter and with thicker musculature. A planet orbiting more far from its star than Earth is likely to have a constant polar enviroment. Multiverses Wiki has a classification system for planets. Creating your creatures Once you have created your planet, you can add alien creatures. First of all, look at your planet and find similar enviroments on Earth. Let's use the ice planet example. On Earth, animals that live in the arctic use fur, feathers, or blubber to insulate their bodies. Now, while you could simply make a creature with one of the above adaptations (and many do), it would be much more interesting to come up with some new way for such a being to survive. Think it over; that is how Earth animals do it. The only requirement seems to be any insulating material. Now think; what else would insulate its body besides fur or feathers? This is a fun way to make your creatures seem completely alien to our eyes. There are several high quality animal articles on this wiki, like Terrortooth or Virnos, but their outline is by no means the required one. Much simpler structures (for example, like the one on Pterasuid) are the norm. Creating universes Universes are the vessels in which your planets and species develop and thrive! However, a universe is a big thing, and so not just every universe idea can be allowed to go forward. Most conventional beings can simply go in the Emenata universe, and the other universes have their own niches. However, if you have your own original universe that you can and will create dozens of articles for, please go to Forum:Multiverses and tell us all about it! A majority approval will mean you can make it and get to work. Extraterrestrial intelligences When creating an extraterrestrial intelligence, follow these basic guidelines: * Individuals ust be able to communicate with their fellows. This allows a complex social structure to develop, which can lead to culture. * They must have some method of manipulating its enviroment. Tool use makes brain development in terms of body co-ordination and creativity practical. * Carnivores are much more likely to evolve intelligence than herbivores. A predator needs more brainpower to catch a rabbit than the rabbit needs to run away. Also, large quantities of protein are essential for a large, complex brain. * If possible, give your extraterrestrials a different view of the world than humans. Perhaps their thought process isn't linear, or something of that nature. David Gerrold, a writer for several episodes of Star Trek, said that "you'll probably find much more alien thinking in the average psychotic than in the average television show." Alien sapients are more restricted in form than aliens in general, but there's still a very wide scope for you to explore- for example, have a look at the Flesh Thieves, Iuto and Velaya. Multiverses Wiki has a classification system for civilisations. A final note Well, good luck and have fun! Category:Community